


Dragon Hunting

by kumarei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English is hunting a dragon. But will he find the dragon before the dragon finds him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "who cares about all these boring relationship stories when you could be writing about ADVENTURES. Jake vs dragon on Hellmurder Island GO"

Jake crept through the forest, pistols drawn. His every sense felt as if it were turned up to eleven. The greens of the forest were more vibrant, and he could see every leaf twitch as the wind blew through it. He could hear every rustle. His nose was full of the scents of the woods, the green of the foliage and the brown of dirt and… other things. Jake had to be completely aware of absolutely everything that happened around him. He was playing a dangerous game.

Jake was hunting a dragon.

He had seen it hovering in the sky over the island before, and he was fairly sure that he had finally tracked it to its lair. If he was right, it should be straight ahead of him, and not too far away at that.

There was a crunching sound behind him, and Jake spun. He scanned the trees, looking for any movement. There was nothing. Just brown and green and white. Jake shrugged and turned back. There were all sorts of things that made noises in the jungle. You had to get used to them when you lived here. If you jumped at every little sound, well, golly, you would be jumping all day.

Jake continued onward for a bit, but then he heard another crackle. He turned. There was nothing behind him except for a bush. Jake barely noticed the huge white thing behind it. It wasn’t moving. Jake kept going.

Finally, he entered a clearing. There was a huge cave on the other side of it, and Jake knew that it was the place he was looking for. He held his pistols out ahead of him and started across the clearing.

When he was nearly to the other side, he felt the sudden sensation of eyes on the back of his neck. There was a sudden warm rush of air, and Jake spun. He was looking straight into two gigantic eyes.

No, wait. Those were nostrils. Jake looked up. The eyes were much bigger. Also, they were staring right at him. Jake looked down at his pistols. They suddenly seemed very small and insignificant. Jake looked back up.

Well, thinking positively, he had definitely found the dragon.

He tried very hard to continue thinking positively as the dragon’s mouth opened. It was very difficult not to think about how darned easily those teeth could bite him in half, but Jake just about managed it. It was even harder to ignore the rank smell that emerged from the dragon’s gaping mouth, though.

Jake tried to move. Now would be a good time to turn and run. His legs were locked in place, though. He opened his mouth to scream.

The dragon’s tongue shot out of it’s mouth and slammed into Jake’s stomach. Jake let out a breath, and his pistols clattered to the ground. It felt like being punched in the gut. The dragon’s rough tongue slid up his chest and over his face, covering him all over with a layer of slime. His glasses fell to the ground as the tongue knocked against them.

“Blech!” Jake spat. He opened his eyes, and looked at the dragon. The dragon was fuzzy around the edges without his glasses. He stood there for a moment, unsure if the dragon was going to eat him. It had just gotten a taste of him. Jake had never hoped so much that he tasted bad.

He stood there at a moment, staring at the dragon. When it seemed like nothing was happening, Jake bent down and picked up his glasses. He put them on and looked at the dragon again.

The dragon’s tongue was handing out of its mouth. It was looking at Jake, and in Jake’s mind at least it looked as if the dragon was grinning. It was a pretty derpy grin, honestly. There was a thud, and then another one, and Jake froze again. He looked past the dragon’s head to see what was happening.

The dragon’s tail was swinging back and forth. Every time it swung, it hit the ground, and the ground shuddered.

Maybe… maybe the dragon wasn’t going to eat him after all? Jake reached out his hand, and touched the dragon’s nose. The dragon snuffled and pushed its nose harder into Jake’s hand. Jake had to stumble a step backward.

“Golly, easy there.” Jake firmly patted the dragon on the nose, and the dragon’s tail wagged harder. Then the dragon leapt forward and pushed him to the ground, nuzzling his chest. “Easy!”

Jake couldn’t help laughing. “You’re lovely. I guess I didn’t need those pistols after all. I couldn’t shoot you now. Darn it, I don’t even think your head would fit in my house.”

The dragon pulled back and looked at him curiously. Jake grinned and patted it on the snout.

“Gosh, I hope you can find your own food. I don’t think I know how to feed a dragon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking prompts for Homestuck Minifics on Tumblr. This fic was written for one of those prompts. The fics are a few hundred words, and I'll try writing any pairing or prompt as long as it's Homestuck related.
> 
> Feel free to submit your own prompts. The Tumblr post can be found here:  
> http://kumarei.tumblr.com/homestuck-prompts


End file.
